Douze idées efficaces pour séduire un Loupgarou
by fleurdpine
Summary: Mais comment séduire un loup garou ? Comment séduire, de surcroit, une jeune sorcière sans se brûler les doigts ? Et, plus difficile encore, comment faire les deux en même temps ?


Douze idées efficaces pour séduire un loup-garou :

« Monsieur Moony, j'ai besoin de votre aide. » Ainsi débuta l'aventure de la vie de Rémus Lupin, portée par la voix suave et grave de James Potter. « En temps qu'homme seul, je nécessite votre aide d'homme tout aussi seul. »

Remus leva le nez de son lourd volume relié de cuir sans un seul mot. Il se tourna vers James et soutint son regard malicieux, avant d'esquisser un signe de tête qui signifiait certainement un « Non. » catégorique . Remus n'était jamais très causant.

« Moonyyy... » implora James, sans pour autant se départir de sa voix de playboy de Poudlard. « Ne me fais pas ça ! On est des Maraudeurs : tu dois m'aider. Ce sont nos règles ! »

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel et considéra un instant la liasse de parchemins qu'il avait commencé à rédiger (quelque chose à propos des propriétés magiques des champignons moldus), tiraillé entre l'envie de ne pas briser le Code des Maraudeurs et celle de continuer ses révisions. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit James, pratiquement à genoux devant lui (ce qui était rare : en général, profitant de sa situation de préfet en chef, James était celui qui agenouillait sorcières et sorciers à ses pieds...) qu'il craqua.

« D'accord... Le Code avant tout... » marmonna Remus, non sans un petit sourire. Il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à ses amis. « Mais je ne tremperais plus dans tes affaires illégales, tu es prévenu ! » ajouta-t-il vivement.

« Oh, bien sûr que non! » répondit James, d'un ton de conspirateur, avant de se relever avec cette grâce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. La marque de ses genoux s'était imprimée dans le tapis rouge et or de la salle Commune. « T'ai-je déjà fait « tremper » dans ce genre de choses ?! » continua-t-il, non sans remarquer que les yeux de Remus s'étaient plissés devant un aussi gros mensonge.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin... » Là, James baissa la voix et, avant de continua, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle Commune. A cette heure de la journée, juste après le déjeuner, il n'y avait personne : tous les Gryffondors s'étaient évadés dans le parc, insouciants des examens qui approchaient à vue d'œil. Seul un portait endormi, au dessus de la cheminée crépitante, aurait pu les entendre. Visiblement, James était près à courir ce risque.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin... » répéta-t-il, « C'est d'un conseil, Remus mon ami. »

« Travaille tes ASPIC. » rétorqua immédiatement Remus, avant d'attraper, sur une étagère non loin de lui, un énorme livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Peine perdue : lorsque James avait une idée en tête, elle était fixe. Il attrapa le livre avant même que Remus puisse s'en approcher. « Fichus attrapeurs. » pensa ce dernier.

« Moony, ne me laisse pas tomber comme ça... Nous n'avons déjà plus beaucoup de temps ! » murmura James, et son ton soudain sérieux fini par capter l'attention de Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » finit par demander – à contre cœur – celui-ci, non sans un regard désespéré pour son livre, que James avait fini par déposer sur la table basse en chêne, élément central de la salle Commune des Gryffondors, qui avait plus souvent l'habitude de soutenir des verres de Bieraubeurre que des livres.

« Lily. Tu dois m'aider à sortir avec elle. »

Remus hocha lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que James lui parlait de la jeune sorcière : peut-être que, pour une fois, elle tiendrait plus d'une nuit. Si, toutefois, il arrivait à l'y convaincre.

« Déjà, » commença-t-il. « Tu pourrais commencer par lâcher ma main. » … ce que fit James une fraction de seconde plus tard, rouge comme un coq. « Secundo, tu devrais consulter quelqu'un de plus qualifié que moi. Là, je pense que tu frappes à la mauvaise porte. »

Un étrange sourire illuminant un instant le visage parfait de James et, s'adossant à la baie vitrée, il se contenta de sourire. « Ton avis est _crucial_, Moony. Ne mets pas en doute mes choix. »

Remus soupira. Ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il apprendrait ses cours. « Bien.... Donc, pour le simple amour du Code, je vais te faire part de ma longue expérience inexistante de mâle amoureux. » James, triomphant, s'assit à terre, juste sur le sac plein de livres de Remus.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se passant une main lascive dans les cheveux. « Nous allons travailler ça comme une sorte de... jeu de rôle ! Je serais le beau et intelligent jeune homme, et toi, tu seras Lily. »

Remus étouffa un gémissement. James avait de ces idées, parfois !

« James, je ... » tenta-t-il de protester, mais James le coupa d'un mouvement de la main, aussi naturel que glamour. « Assez toi comme une gentille sorcière, Moony. Sortirais-tu avec moi si je t'achetais des fleurs ? »

« Lily a déjà des tonnes de fleurs... et, pour l'originalité, on repassera ! » répondit Remus, non sans mauvaise foi. « Aussi, mon personnage te répond « non! » »

« Pas de fleurs, alors. » James semblait rayer une à une les possibilités d'une longue liste mentale. « Et je t'offrais des chocolats, charmante Lily ? »

« Trop de sucre. » répondit instinctivement « Lily ». « En plus, mon personnage fait attention à sa ligne ! »

« Pas de chocolats, alors, parce que ça fait grossir... Et les biscuits pour chien? » continua James.

Remus éclata de rire, de ce rire qui avait des accents canins. « Elle risque de te tuer, là, pas de sortir avec toi! »

Soudain, James sembla avoir une illumination. « Des livres... » marmonna-t-il, comme pour lui même. « Oui, cette fille est un vrai rat de bibliothèque... Je vais lui acheter un livre ! Qu'en dis-tu, Moony ? »

« Pas une mauvaise idée. » conclut Remus. « Au moins, c'est mieux que les biscuits pour chien... »

James jubilait. « Un livre ! Je suis brillant. Merci pour tes conseils, Moony !! » Et, sans un mot de plus, il sauta sur ses jambes et détala hors de la salle Commune, laissant là un Remus abasourdi, au milieu de sa pile de livres.

**

Remus parvint à se concentrer deux heures durant sur son travail, mais, après avoir griffoné des notes sur plus d'une dizaine de parchemins, sa curiosité naturelle reprit le dessus et il en vint à se demander où en était son ami... Car il ne faisait aucun doute, dans l'esprit de Remus, qui connaissait comme sa poche l'impatience de James, que ce dernier aurait fait sa proposition à Lily avant même l'heure du diner. Rassemblant ses affaires, Remus sourit. L'idée du livre n'était pas mauvaise, James avait toutes ses chances.

Bien plus qu'en lui offrant des biscuits canins, en tout cas.

Même si Remus, lui, n'aurait pas craché dessus.

Le jeune sorcier arrivait tout juste devant le portait de la Grosse Dame que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, propulsant Remus sur un canapé, non loin de là. Une seule personne possédait autant de forces, dans l'entourage des Maraudeurs...

« Sirius !! » s'exclama Lupin, en voyant entrer la tignasse caractéristique de son ami sans la salle Commune.

« Touché ! » rétorqua ce dernier dans un éclat de rire, qui laissa entrevoir ses dents blanches, similaires à celles des loups. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux – un geste qu'il avait emprunté à James – et tendit une main à Remus, afin que celui ci puisse se relever. « Je venais te chercher, Moony. Il se passe des choses intéressantes à la bibliothèque, en ce moment ! Il serait dommage que tu restes là à... » Sirius eu l'air de cracher le mot, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. « ...travailler. »

« Quelles genre de choses ? » demanda Remus, ignorant le mépris évident qu'avait Sirius pour ses études.

« James y est, ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

Oh que si, ça l'était. Le nombre de fois où James s'était rendu à la bibliothèque depuis le début de sa scolarité pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'un troll – 5, tout au plus. Ainsi, Remus consentit à suivre Sirius à la bibliothèque, après une succession de couloirs parcours au pas de course, sans même emporter ses affaires de classes, restées dans la salle commune.

**

« Chut ! Tais-toi ! » marmonna Sirius, lorsque Remus poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, qui avait malencontreusement grincé à leur passage.

« Mais c'est pas moi ! » s'apprêtait à répondre Remus, lorsque, soudain, Sirius le saisit par les hanches pour l'aplatir façon crêpe sur le sol, juste derrière une vitrine de livres anciens. « Ils viennent par ici !! » souffla Sirius dans le cou de son ami, sans se rendre compte, bien sûr, que la scène, coupée de son contexte, aurait pu prêter à confusion.

A cette heure ci de la journée, la plupart des étudiants étaient en cours, ou dans le parc, à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil : la bibliothèque, déjà délaissée en temps normaux, était déserte. Aussi, Remus entendit fort bien le claquement sec des talons de Lily Potter sur le sol marbré de la bibliothèque, bien que les cheveux de Sirius, qui lui balayaient le visage, réduisaient ses facultés cognitives. Mais quelle odeur enivrante.

« Potter. » déclara soudain la voix chantante de Lily, et Remus sut que James était vraiment très, _très _près de la vitrine. « C'est toi qui m'a envoyée chercher par Peeves ? » continua-t-elle, d'un ton autoritaire qui reflétait parfaitement sa condition de Préfet-en-chef.

« Euh... Oui, c'était moi... » avoua James. Remus remarqua que sa voix, d'ordinaire si captivante, se faisait plus faible face à celle de Lily. « Pas très fin, hein ? »

« Pas vraiment. » rétorqua Lily, et le ton de sa voix n'était pas très encourageant. Remus se mordit la lèvre, et savait que Sirius en faisait de même : sa bouche était juste sous ses yeux.

« Euh... Écoute... euh... Je voulais te donner quelque chose. » dit James, qui semblait avoir perdu toute sa belle assurance. Il y eu un bruit de papier froissé, sûrement celui d'un livre qu'on déballe. Et puis il y eu un silence. Un gros blanc. Un vol d'anges.

« _Douze idées efficaces pour séduire un sorcier..._ » lut Lily.

Remus eu du mal à ne pas gémir de désespoir. James était vraiment un cas à part.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, plus lourd encore que le premier. Une véritable migration d'anges.

« J'ai vu le titre, et j'ai su que ça te plairait ! » dit James, remarquablement inconscient du drame muet qui se jouait autour de lui, et de son flagrant manque de tact. « J'en ai lu quelques pages, et je pense que ça pourra t'aider. »

Lily renifla de dédain. Remus du se retenir pour ne pas surgir de derrière la vitrine, pour hurler un « James, tais-toi ! Tu t'enfonces !!! »

« Tu es... » commença Lily, d'un ton posé, mais où se reflétait une colère contenue. « Quel âge as-tu ? Douze ans ?! »

« J'avais douze ans lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » rétorqua James. Remus su qu'il avait marqué un point.

« Oh. »

« Accepterais-tu de venir te balader autour du lac, avec moi ? » insista James. Lily hésita, longtemps, mais finit par accepter d'un « Bien, s'il le faut... », accentué d'un soupir. Mais, au fond d'elle, Remus le savait, elle était conquise.

Un instant plus tard, la porte de la bibliothèque se referma sur Lily et James et Remus sentit le poids de Sirius le quitter puisque ce dernier venait se sauter sur ses pieds.

« Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix grave, en remettant en place sa cravate et les plis de sa veste. « Il y est arrivé ! Ca aurait pu foirer lamentablement, mais il y est parvenu ! »

« Ouais. » répliqua Remus, en faisant jouer les muscles de ses bras, tous endoloris. « C'est complètement incroyable... »

« Carrément. » continua Sirius, avant de marcher vers le centre de la pièce, où le livre offert par James trônait fièrement sur un fauteuil, presque heureux de son petit effet. Sirius s'en saisit et le feuilleta en sifflotant.

« Quelque chose d'utile, Patmol ? » s'enquit Remus en se rapprochant de ce dernier, non sans remettre un peu d'ordre sans sa tenue. « Je sais que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, mais... »

Sirius le coupa, et Remus, sentant l'air à la fois gêné et angoissé de son ami, ne put se résoudre à le lui faire remarquer.

« Cornedrue et moi avions un... un genre de marché. Il m'a fait promettre de … s'inspirer de ses méthodes. » déclara Sirius, sans se tourner vers Remus, sans oser le regarder, peut-être, les yeux rivés dans les pages du livre.

« Tu sais, Patmol, je ne pense pas que tu doivent tenir une telle promesse... La technique de James a peut-être fonctionné cette fois-ci, mais je pense qu'elle ne fonctionnerait qu'avec lui, et uniquement parce que Lily devait avoir bu bien plus que de raison et... » déclara Remus, se rapprocha un peu de Sirius, le sentant tendu, avant d'être coupé une nouvelle fois.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire … James m'a fait promette d'utiliser une... _certaine _information si elle s'avérait exacte. » souffla Sirius.

« Quelle information? » Remus était définitivement perdu.

« James m'a dit que tu n'avais pas refusé, pour le livre... Dans votre jeu de rôle... » Sirius fit volte face. Ses yeux gris reflétaient tout son embarras. Remus aurait juré voir ses mains, ses belles mains fines et longues, trembler. Il tendit le livre à Remus, avant d'ajouter, gêné, « Non pas que tu en aies besoin, hein ! », mais son assurance sonnait faux.

Remus regarda la couverture du livre, puis le visage de Sirius, puis la couverture du livre puis le visage de Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas. Il regarda à nouveau la couverture... puis les yeux gris de Sirius... et l'illumination se fit. Il rougit.

« Je ne dis jamais non à un bon livre ! » déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux, prenant sans plus de cérémonies le livre des mains de Sirius. « Ne le dis pas à Lily... Elle serait furieuse ! »

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents et, lentement, comme si le temps, dans cette bibliothèque poussiéreuse, battue par l'obscurité, s'était arrêté, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue lisse de Remus. Remus ne bougea pas, se contenta de serrer contre lui le livre, les paupières mi-closes.

« Je... » Sirius hésita. « Je t'aime depuis des années. » Il baissa les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Peut-être pas autant que James aime Lily, mais quand même ! », d'un ton malicieux, qui peinait à cacher sa gêne.

« Et ça t'as pris autant de temps que cela pour me le dire ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? » Pour la première fois depuis le tout début de ses études, Remus plongea ses yeux dans les lacs gris, calmes et malicieux à la fois, de Sirius. Les dits lacs s'illuminèrent dès que le regard du jeune sorcier s'y figèrent...

« C'était jamais le bon moment, Moony, tu sais bien. Mais maintenant... »

Et sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

« Tu sais, Sirius, j'aurais _aussi_ accepté les chocolats! » dirait, bien plus tard, Remus à Sirius.


End file.
